Mother Dearest
by Dobby123
Summary: When I died, I thought I would go to either Heaven, Hell or my soul would wander the Earth. No instead, I was reborn into the somebody I dislike the most.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I am trying out. Each chapter will consist of 300 to 400 words. I hope that you guys like it.**

**Status: Unbeta'd **

Mother Dearest Chapter 1

When I died, I thought there were three places I would go to: Heaven, Hell, or my spirit would stay on Earth, since I wasn't good enough to go to Heaven, but I wasn't bad enough to go Hell. No instead I was reborn into another world and I wanted to die again when I found out what world it was. Katekyo Hitman Reborn, now this is a dream come true to the most diehard fans out there, but be reasonable, do you really want to be stuck in a world where everything around explodes on a daily base. You do realize it would actually hurt and you can lose body parts as well. But that wasn't my biggest issue; I was reborn as Nana, Tsuna's mother. See even that, on my radar, wasn't my biggest issue, it was the fact that I hate her character, plus I hated Iemitsu and did I mention I had low tolerance of kids under the age of 10. I know crazy right? But the thing is I know how sex, works and you do a little bit of this and a little bit of that and you mix some of this and that and then you get a baby.

So even though I was reborn and technically, I don't have to follow the story line since Nana, the one I'm reborn as, wasn't in the story much. I, she, has a major role though and that's giving birth and raising Tsunayoshi Sawada something that I don't want to do. I know the plot line would be messed up if I didn't meet Iemitsu and let him court me, so we can get married and have Tsuna, but damn it this was my second chance at living. I was going to do what I always wanted to do.

In the end I did do what I wanted to do, but I wasn't happy at all, not like I thought I would be. I use to say that if I ever got a second chance in life and I would do everything that I wish I've done before I got to old and inevitably died. My parent's, were nothing but supportive in everything I've done. I made lifelong friends and I had many doors opened for me for my possible future. But as faith would have it, I ended up meeting Iemitsu and he forcibly uprooted my life and brought everything crashing around me. And the sad part about it, I was powerless to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts, I know that there are a lot of these stories going around and it probably frustrates you, but I like to try to entertain these trends sometimes. **

**So enjoy.**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

Mother Dearest Chapter 2

When Iemitsu came into my life and forcibly intruded into mines, I didn't take it lightly and I went down kicking and screaming all the way up to the wedding aisle. But before that, Iemitsu and I met at my friend's floral shop. I volunteered my service to her that day and it was a pretty good day until he stepped in and it went to hell from there. I seen the guy in the manga and he was that rugged handsome, but that was it, but I was not going to deny that he wasn't good looking. He came in with his stupid neon orange construction suit that looked way to clean especially in the middle of the day. I took shelter in the back to avoid him, but the shop was too little so I knew he saw me and I did not like the way his eyes seemed to glint at me. Actually that freaked me out more than it should have.

My friend immediately started talking, ahem, flirting with him so I stay out the way until somebody else came into the shop and I had no choice but to come back out. I tend to the children whom came to the floral shop to buy daisies for their mom and after I finished their transaction and looked up our eyes met. Correction he was standing in front of me and our eyes met. I jumped out of my skin, I didn't freaking hear the man approach me and believe me when I said I have good hearing.

My friend looked at me, and she was pissed, but not at me, at him. It would seem that he completely ignored her advances and came to me. She gave me one last look that pretty much said, 'You're on your own", that bitch. However, I couldn't fault her, I mean us women have our prides to hang on to.

I took a deep breath and remained calm, I had to stay professional. "Is there anything you need help with, sir? Is there anything I can help you find?" I sent him a dry smile I wanted him out of here.

Iemitsu bent down to my level, I was five feet and three inches tall. Yeah laugh it up I'm short. Anyways he gave me a charming smile that would've knocked me off my feet if I wasn't prepared and said, "Yeah, I'm looking for your number."

I froze, no he didn't. I could see my friend just laughing quietly in the background and I just sighed. The catalogue book that I had in my hands ready to toss at him, I calmly opened it and skimmed through the pages and looked at him, showing that I can be just as dramatic as he is and said, "Well you won't find it in the catalogues, sorry and have a good day."

The look on Iemitsu face showed he doesn't get rejected often so it made me smile all the more on the inside, but I should knew at the time that that was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Mother Dearest Chapter 3

I don't believe in love at first sight. The thought of it is utter bullshit to me and I know that, "Love at first sight", is really lust and I know for a fact that the annoying man that's standing in front of me is just lusting. From the day Iemitsu laid his golden eyes on me, he would not leave me alone. He would send me flowers, cards with romantic poems, and ask me out on dates. I'm still up until now trying to figure out how he got my number and why my best friends are acting all shifty every time I brought it up, those bastards.

I sighed, my nerves were shot and I was so exhausted, but I couldn't afford to slow down at the moment, not when my career might take off. I didn't realized how hard it was to get a career in entertain in Asia, it was so ridiculously easy in America that it's no wonder why people from Asia wants to go to America. I wasn't stupid, I might just have to cut my losses and quit dancing for a while at least until I get my degree in business, something that my current parents would be much happier with.

Come to think of it, I'm twenty and I still haven't gone on a date yet. I was sitting in my one bedroom apartment and sighed, I don't have many pictures, in my apartment either. I looked at my cell phone and realized that I one had one male phone number in my phone and that was of my best friend and long time crush.

"I really need to get out more." My eyes slide over to the chocolate, flowers, and love poems I was sure Iemitsu didn't write and I pinched myself. Nope, nope, I was not just considering taking Iemitsu up on his offer. Hell no, I know people like him, you give into their demands and then they'll demand more and more from you. Kind of like how those loan sharks are.

.

.

.

I found myself in my friends shop again, after I took my midterms at S University. I was harassed by my teacher and classmates. They all assumed I was going to drop out, but I wasn't it would kill my current parents even if I told them I was working instead. I think they would be much more satisfied if I got a degree or a man, then if I dropped out of school at least I had a man, and a potential husband. I find that really weird and I had twenty years to get used to it.

I mean back in my first life, my mom was a single mother, my grandma was a single mother, my whole family had kids and majority of them were single, except my uncle who was a widower. Honestly, I felt it would've been better if the Lord had took him too, because not only did the love of his life died, but their child didn't make it either.

But enough of my irrelevant past, I found myself in my friends shop again, for no reason and guess who was in there. Wait my best friend been selling me out!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I love to get some feedback. So enjoy.**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

…

Mother Dearest Chapter 4

My friend looked beyond nervous when she saw me enter her floral shop. Iemitsu turned an interesting shade of red and my friend lost her color. I really felt stupid at the moment. Though this town was big, we only have one flower shop believe it or not. So it should've occurred to me that my best friend, or maybe ex best friend considering if she has a good enough excuse, that she have been selling me out. I mean how else would the flowers gotten there?

"I can't believe you would do this behind my back," I said softly, my face betrayed nothing and that was what scared my friend the most. Even Iemitsu look guarded. "You knew how I felt about him and you betrayed my trust." Believe me I wasn't as angry as I seemed, but that's the beauty of it all, I can really guilt people like this; however sometimes, the rare time I show my anger, I'm throwing stuff all over the place.

I might be overreacting, but I read the manga and though I'm here instead of the real Nana, the story line will shift because of my personality. I don't want kids, I don't want to date and marry Iemitsu, I have somebody else that I like and I'll fight fate, destiny, or whomever, for a chance at life that I didn't get in my first life is it really that selfish of me to want one. A normal life, a little chance of happiness, so far happiness evaded me and I was stuck in the world of limbo in between reality and what could be. I admit that maybe I should give Iemitsu a chance, but it was obvious that Iemitsu had a stubborn streak. It was so obvious in the manga that he refused to come home and he put a hundred and ten percent into his work instead of his family.

"Nana, at least give the man a chance, jeez, what do you have to lose," my friend said. Frankly, I had nothing to lose, didn't have much to being with, I won't die with anything either. That was the most painful thought, if I didn't find anything to live for my life really will be meaningless again. The thought was depressing, so without thinking I left the shop feeling just a tad bit sorry for myself.

I'll admit that I'm afraid of a lot of things, I'm afraid of changes I can't control, I'm scared of being attached to people especially a lover, it's a fear deeply ingrained in me. Maybe the worst fear I have is abandonment. Though my mother in my first life did her best, even I can tell she just wanted to abandon her responsibility. What if I actually do what my mother never had the courage to do? What if…

I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see it was Iemitsu.

"What do you want?" I asked all out of patience and energy.

"I don't know what I did or when I did it, assuming that I did anything at all," Iemitsu leveled his golden eyes on her. "But I like for you to at least give me a chance."

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty," Iemitsu said in a matter-of-fact way.

I raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Iemitsu chuckled. "Well it's not like you're giving me a chance to get to know you. I can't give you a better answer than that."

That was true.

"However, from the time I tried to talk to you, I can tell you're level-head and not easily fooled, you didn't fall for my smile or my charms, you weren't impressed by the flowers, the chocolates or the poetry, and honestly I like the challenge."

I scowled, I knew what he meant, but I had to make it was exactly what I thought he meant. "So this is a game to you?"

Iemitsu eyes sharpened, "I have too much respect for women to play with their feelings."

I stared at him long and hard before walking away. He followed me naturally, so I let him treat me to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**This didn't come out the way I planned it. But I like it anyways, I hope you do too. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. **

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mother Dearest Chapter 5

Against my better judgment, I introduced Iemitsu to my parents. We've been dating for six months(?), I guess. However, things were anything but smooth. Iemitsu think he can lie to me, but I have the upper hand on him because I actually know what he does for a living, but I can't outright say I know what he does because I don't want to meet a very gruesome end. Iemitsu, for somebody who is supposed to be in the mafia, the leader of the External division, he sure can spend some ridiculous tales and I call him out on it. That bastard has the nerves to look all wounded because I don't believe him. Fortunately for him (at this moment), I'm not going to push it, but…

"Iemitsu, my parents are anything, but stupid," I said stopping him at the front gate of my parents home. I leveled him with, 'the look' and blanched a bit knowing what was coming. "I swear to god that if you even fix your lips to tell my parents so outrageous lie about what you do for a living, I will beat you over the head with your pickaxe, got it?"

Iemitsu swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

I smiled and fixed my hair and dress up, before putting my hands on his arm. I had to make this show believable so my parents can get off my back about a boyfriend and marriage. Knowing them, the fact that I have a boyfriend will set their minds at ease and they won't have to worry about me overworking myself.

.

.

.

Words literally can't describe how happy my parents were when they saw me and Iemitsu. Mom and I cooked up a feast while the men talked.

"So how did you two meet," Yuriko, my mom asked me.

"In Tomoka's floral shop," I said making quick work with the onions, tomatoes, and squash. I stirred the ground meat. We were going to have a tradition Japanese dinner mixed with Italian. I'm glad my parents weren't disappoint I'm not dating a Japanese man. Must be Iemitsu charm at work again.

"Oh, Tomoka-chan, owns the shop now?" Yuriko asked surprised. Goes to show how little mom keeps up with the gossips.

"Yeah, about several months ago, Tomo-chan mother fell ill and was hospitalized, everybody thought she just overworked herself, but she prone to fainting spells now, so it's better that she runs the floral shop and her dad won't have to worry about running the shop and working his job."

Yuriko nodded, "So, was it love at first sight?"

I snorted in a very unladylike manner, "You know I don't believe in that stuff."

Yuriko sighed, "That's for sure, but how did he managed to woo you then?"

"He didn't."

…

Dinner went off without any problems, though Iemitsu and my dad have been sharing glances at each other. I had a feeling what those glances were about when Iemitsu had a nervous look on his face.

"Nana, we have been dating for the past six months and I wanted us to take the next step in our relationship."

"I'm not about to be engaged, married, or live in the same place with a man I have only dated for six months, hardly even that." I know that was wrong of me to do that, to shoot him down and all that, but I wasn't going to be tied to a man that's in the mafia, no I wasn't going to be married to a man that's in the mafia and won't tell me the truth about it. I wasn't going to have my life ruined like that.

My parents looked at me with a half scolding-half exasperated expression. Iemitsu looked slightly humiliated, I couldn't bring myself to look penitent, but that wasn't me at all. I was just bull-headed that way.

.

.

.

Dinner turned into such an awkward affair that I suggested that we leave. I know how to be subtle, but how could I remain so with the tension so high. My mom looked like she wanted to say something, my dad kept on hinting that about Iemitsu shouldn't give up on it, and Iemitsu was trying to get my attention, trying to start small talk. I wasn't having any of it, so with a "heavy heart", we left and now there was the awkward two and a half hour drive back to my place. The town we live in is a far, far stretch between different places. To get to town it's literally an hour long drive to get there depending on the "traffic" and if you break the speeding law. I live on the other side of town. That's the hour to get to town, drive through it, and then a fifteen minute drive to get to my place.

"Nana, I'm not going to give up on you." Iemitsu said gripping the steering wheel of his car. I ignore him. "I love you very much." I said nothing. I said nothing to him for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Mother Dearest Chapter 6

I knew I was being unfair to Iemitsu. It wasn't like he knew what was going on. He didn't know I know a lot, well not a lot, but aware of some of the things he done to the "original" Nana. I'm not Nana, I had to keep reminding myself of that, so it was damn near impossible that things would go the same way in the anime/manga. However, Iemitsu seems content with using some bullshit lie to me, the same way I was content with shooting him. Now-a-days, he just tells me he's going to work and I don't see him for a few days. Honestly I don't know why I haven't killed him yet, but when I actually tried to, I found that I couldn't. It wasn't because I loved him, but killing somebody almost needlessly didn't set well with me. It was easier to tell him to leave me alone and not to come back than it was to shoot him in cold blood.

"Do I need to call the police on you?" I grumbled as I smelled eggs and bacon and probably pancakes. Iemitsu was standing in the kitchen with an apron on putting food on some plates and I saw congratulations signs around the kitchen. There was a cake on the counter that said, 'Congratulation on your Graduation'. I felt a nerve jump as I realize that Iemitsu found out that I graduate today, probably no thanks to my parents.

Iemitsu gave me one of his blinding smiles as he put down a plate full of eggs, bacon and pancake before me and sat down. "How about we try to be civil with each other for the rest of the week?" I hissed as today was Sunday.

"Why," I asked suspiciously. Why for the rest of the week?

"Well, I wanted to take you to Europe." Iemitsu said cheekily. I gapped; he was going to take me to Europe? For real, I was about to smile, but then I looked at his suspiciously. I mean, we're going to Europe and he's practically a mob boss himself. Was it really safe for him (excuse me) me, to be going there?

I scoffed, "You want to take me to Europe? Yeah, like I'm going to let you take me halfway around the country."

I could hear the exasperation in Iemitsu voice. "Seriously Nana, we have been going out for a long time now," I rolled my eyes and the amount of time we actually seen each other adds up to like two in a half months. "And I know I haven't been here like I should've." I gave him a, "Really?" look and looked away. "So I thought I could make it up to you."

"By taking me to Europe," I finished for him. "Hell no, I'm not going anywhere out of this country with you. We "supposedly" dated for 6 going on 8 fucking months and we barely see each other. I can't and won't trust you take me anywhere, especially not Europe."

Iemitsu slammed his hands on the table and yes I jumped a mile high, but I was standing my ground. "Cut me some slack Nana, I've been nothing but patient with you."

I stood up, "You've been patient with me, I'm not the one who disappears for months on end and come back with crappy ass flowers and excuses and you've been patient with me?" I laughed. "If I didn't have moral or mental stability you'd be dead and you fucking know it."

"To be fair you never really given me much of a chance," Iemitsu scowled.

"That's because I can read you like a book, since day one I knew there was something off about you, I could tell you could lie as easily as you can spout the truth, I knew you were wishy-washy, you were always so flighty. Always leaving, you were never truly here, physically and mentally, always absently smiling, grinning, and charming people, even though I could see the suspicion in your eyes. You don't trust anybody Iemitsu and you don't trust me."

Iemitsu eyes narrowed slightly aggravated, he was too easy to read. I can see the distrust in his eyes, he was looking for a woman that he could have a long time fling with, without telling the truth about his job or being questioned about his life period, but he made the wrong choice when picked me. He thought I was going to be oblivious, but I'm not, he thought if he pushed long enough I would eventually just give into him, but I didn't, now I'm reading him like a book and I know too much.

I shrugged, "Don't wait on my behalf to pack your stuff Iemitsu and I mean it this time, pack your bags and all of your clothes and weapons, I expect you to be gone within the hour." I turned on my heels and marched into "my" room and went into "my" bathroom. I heard something get thrown in my kitchen and I shuddered. Not once in the manga or anime have I seen Iemitsu actually truly and genuinely angry.


End file.
